Interruzioni
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: La historia de cómo John llegó a estar en un restaurante repleto de gente, con la mano de Sherlock en sus partes bajas. ¡Regalito para Solina!


**Summary:** La historia de cómo John llegó a estar en un restaurante repleto de gente, con la mano de Sherlock en sus partes bajas. ¡Regalito para Solina!

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, solo la historia (y digo la historia porque la idea fue de Solina ;)

**Advertencias:** Slash (como siempre), Lime…y no beteado.

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Que los cumplas muy feliz! Mis felicitaciones ya te las entregué, ahora toca el regalo. Cortito, pero espero que te guste. Si hacía algo más largo me iba a salir horrible, asi que…xD. ¡Que lo disfrutes!  
Y ustedes también ¡a leer!

**Interruzioni **

_O no, no, no, no ¡no! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, _pensó desesperado John. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? Bueno…pues la historia es bastante corta, así que les contaré.

….

….

El día había empezado normalmente. John se había despertado, solo, en su cama. Sherlock estaba en su sillón de berrinches, tratando de contar las moléculas de polvo en el aire, para poder superar el aburrimiento aunque sea un poco.

Luego de su ducha, el doctor hizo el desayuno. Llamó a Sherlock una vez. Dos veces. Tres. A la cuarta lo levantó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo llevó medio a rastras a la cocina. "No tienes caso, y tampoco excusa. _Come._" La orden fue dada en tono militar, sin réplicas permitidas, así que el detective comió. Poquito, pero peor es nada.

Luego John se fue a la clínica. Cuando volvió (después de haber hecho las compras y todo), se encontró con Sherlock aún en su bata azul, aún sentado en el sillón, y con la calavera en mano, hablándole como si fueran amigos. Y lo que es más, hablando de él. ¡De _él_!

Avergonzado y furioso (a saber qué cosas estaba el detective contándole a…a…_eso_) lo levantó, arrojando la calavera a un lado, y cuando iba a empezar a preguntarle que se creía que estaba haciendo, Sherlock lo besó. Fuerte, agarrándolo del cuello, para que no se pudiera escapar.

Obviamente, la cosa terminó en el dormitorio del detective (suerte por eso, de lo contrario las cosas hubieran sido _mucho_ más vergonzosas), con ambos semi-desnudos en la cama, besándose con desenfreno.

Bueno, eso hasta que Lestrade apareció gritando que tenían un nuevo caso y que debían ir a la escena del crimen _ya mismo_. Por supuesto, Sherlock no se hizo de rogar. En el acto se levantó y se vistió, dejando a un rubio en la cama, agitado y sin poderlo creer (y a medias, lo que es peor).

Y encima, el moreno tuvo la desfachatez de ordenarle (si, _ordenarle_) que se vistiera rápido y fuera con él. No teniendo más opción (a no ser que quisiera que Lestrade entrara exigiéndole que se apurara, y lo encontrara en ese estado) se vistió y los acompaño.

En todo el viaje (que hicieron los tres en un taxi) John no le dirigió ni una mirada al detective. Y en la escena del crimen, no se dignó a hablarle. Así que Sherlock dedujo que su novio estaba enfadado por haberlo dejado a medias, y se propuso compensarlo.

Lo que nos lleva al presente dilema…

….

….

John se estaba aguantando las ganas de retorcerse en su asiento. Pero es que el toque de Sherlock sobre sus bóxers era tan placentero… Quería gritar, pero no podía. _Maldito_ detective del _maldito_ sombrero gracioso, por ponerlo en esta situación.

¡Estaban en un restaurante, joder! ¿Qué no había otro lugar menos _público_ para hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¡Y en presencia del DI, nada más y nada menos! Gregory estaba sentado en un lado de la mesa, explicando las posibles conexiones entre las víctimas; mientras que Sherlock refutaba y/o aceptaba alguna de las teorías, sin perder por un segundo el hilo de la conversación. Puñetero cerebro superior. El doctor estaba casi sin respiración, con la cara caliente y las orejas rojas; y el detective estaba sentado como si nada, con la mano metida hasta el fondo en sus pantalones, y sin desacomodarse ni un cabello.

Luego de que la camarera lo mirara con una sonrisa cómplice y le diera algunas servilletas de más, John se juró a si mismo nunca volver a sentarse al lado de Sherlock en un restaurante. Mejor en frente…solo por su salud física y mental.

….

….

El titulo significa "interrupciones", ¿adivinen por qué?

….

**Espero que te haya gustado, linda! ;)**

**Mis mejores deseos!**

**Y al resto de uds…¿les gusto?**

**Algun lindo review? ñ.ñ**

**Bessitos**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
